In recent years banking institutions have decentralized considerably to the extent that many small branch offices now exist in communities where formerly banking was done at a central downtown location. Generally each of these branch offices is provided with one or more drive-in teller windows for the convenience of customers where customers may drive up in their automobile, conduct their banking transaction through the window which includes a drawer that slides out into which deposits are made and receipts taken.
One of the problems in such a system is for the tellers to be able to identify the person in the automobile. At certain times, particularly in the late afternoon hours when it is darker, it is difficult for the teller to identify the occupants of the automobile because of the darkness therein. Although overhead lights have been provided in the parking lots and under the porticos which are sometimes provided, the roof creates a shadow within the car which still makes difficult the tellers task of identifying the occupants therein.
Further lights positioned obviously for customer identification would be offensive to the customer. A normal fixture above the teller window is also not the answer as the light rays would be directed toward the teller, tending to blind and thus defeat the purpose.